


Awakening In A Deep Slumber

by Lykeans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ten tails wasn't the most powerful creature in the entire universe...There is another far more powerful...trapped in the deepest abyss, forever locked away. It must never be released or the world will suffer. It carries death as its shadow and wills life itself. No one must know of it! No one must speak of it! It must be forgotten, forever lost to man's knowledge and burned from the passage of time!</p><p>"I've invented a seal that will last for an eternity...With the the Sage of Six Paths help, I can rest...The key and its components will die with the last of my kin. By the time my bloodline dies out, the gate way can never be open again and the beast lost to this world and the next...</p><p>"Or so I hope and pray..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening In A Deep Slumber

_I can hear the water drops in the ocean..._

_It goes drip. . .drip. . .drip . . . ._

_The water is black. There is no world. There's no wind. There is no earth. Just water as far as the eye can see._

_How do I know it is water and not ink or oil..?_

_My master told me so. He tells me things no one can understand._

Standing in the middle of the endless world of black water and white sky, where even the clouds are black, the Sage of Six Paths looks down upon a small child in a odd kimono. The girl has white flowing hair and glowing blue eyes, but her skin is a dark tan and eyebrows black. The kimono was loose upon her body, its details were unique and extremely rare sight to see. The designs on the traditional garb represents the sea with colorful fine details, glimmering and reflecting light as real water would. This unique change was the result of power from a long family bloodline; their kekkei genkai.

A power given to them by a spirit beast.

The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, looks around the hollow world with his rinnegan. He could not see in this world, this world of silence. His voice echoes as he speaks, " _Where is your master, young one?_ "

The child places her hands on her small chest, a small smile form on her lips.

 _Inside_...

A black clawed hand erupts from the water and grabs the sage by the ankle. He swings his staff down and rids himself of the hand. Once free, he jumps back gives himself some space. _"What was that?"_ He looks to the child, wanting an answer.

The girl charges at the sage the black water ripples in her wake.

_Drip. . .Drip. . .Drip. . ._

The sage defends himself, deflecting strike after strike. The attacks were mere child's play, easily maneuvered. He then settles with grabbing the girl's wrists with one hand, stopping her advancement completely. _"I shall release you. . . KAI!"_ He holds up the sign with his other hand, releasing chakra.

The world splashes with color and life, the water gives away into earth. The sage was a bit startled by this, not expecting the world around them to change. This time he could see, his rinnegan catching the multiple patterns of chakra given to this world. He looks back to the girl, and see she had changed as well. Her hair was black, eyes a simple brown, a yellow sun dress adorns her body. The world seem like a happy place. Yet she was crying...

_Please! Don't let him take me! I don't want to be eaten!_

Her tears were an odd green-blue.

_I don't want to go back, please! ...PLEASE!_

The world changes once more, a ripple of black sends the place back to its silent form of black and white. Hagoromo sees the child before him change as well. The black water encases her and she screams, her finger nails clutches into his sleeve.

_SAVE ME! PLEASE, SAVE ME!_

He could do nothing but watch as the black water consumes her, changing her form once more as it were before. The ink colored water settles back into a calm, the child's expression emotionless.

 _"This is worse than I thought."_ He speaks out loud, his face furrowed in anger. _"You take away their freedom and use them as your pawns. And for what purpose?"_

The water shifts beneath the surface, a growl is heard. The ink colored surface rises into a mound behind the child, changing shape as it climbs higher. As the form towers over the sage, the sage takes a step back.

_**FREEDOM!** _

The voice is demonic. It's tone demanding and daring.

Hagoromo looks down at the child with a sad face. He kneels down to her level and looks her in the eye, _"I'm sorry, but I cannot save you."_

A lone black tear leaves the child's eye...

 _"I will give you a proper burial."_ The sage stand to his full height and looks to the large distorted water figure. _"I would've given you a chance at freedom if you hadn't destroyed half of the world, Mizuchi! Now, to see you willing to go this far, to gain what you had lost, tells me you are never going to change!"_

_**YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER I, MORTAL! I WILL BE THE ONE TO DELIVER YOUR DEATH!** _

The black mound of water comes at him with a gaping mouth to swallow Hagoromo whole. The sage weaves three sings with his hands, _"Begone!"_ He taps his staff on the water's surface, forcing the water mound to burst. Black water rains upon him.

**_I WILL BE FREE, MORTAL. THEN, I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR DESCENDANTS UNTIL THE ENDS OF TIME..._ **

The sage says nothing. Closing his eyes, he awakens in the real world...leaving the girl's inner mind.

 


End file.
